


Drive-ins and a Kid

by JustDuckinDont



Series: These Lifetimes with Kids [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDuckinDont/pseuds/JustDuckinDont
Summary: Clarke and Lexa visit a drive-in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really tie into the first three of the other fics in this series.

Windchimes sing in the breeze. Brightly colored stars catching the fading rays of sunlight as they shift carefully. Casting brilliant colors across the worn wood of the porch. Voices carry from inside the house through the screendoor but she remains on the porch swing. Cushion beneath her bare legs soft when she shifts to prop her sketchbook up a little higher. Shading in the image of a dog running across the page. A girl chasing after it. Chasing around the fat trunk of an oak tree.

 

The image isn’t one she’s conjured from her imagination. It’s one of her own daughter and her dog. The oak tree shades their front yard and in the fall it scatters leaves across the porch floor but it’s not fall just yet. The leaves are just beginning to turn and when she looks up from her sketchbook she spots a leaf breaking away from the tree. Drifting slowly down to lie on the chipped, white paint of the railing closest to her.

 

“Clarke?” A voice calls out before the screen door opens. The woman she’s lucky to call her wife peering at her silently before she slips out. She knows she’s interrupting her alone time but she doesn’t mind it. She loves this woman with all her heart. She’ll never mind her company and she smiles at her. Tucking her pencil between her body and sketchpad. Reaching out for her and pulling her in to sit on the edge of the swing. “Sorry to interrupt love. Agnes and I-”

 

“Don’t apologize babe. You and Agnes are always welcome to interrupt. You know that.” Fingers brush through brunette curls where they lay over her wife’s shoulder. Pressing a lazy kiss to her newly exposed skin. “What did you need Lexa?”

 

“ _ We,”  _ she smiles. “Wanted to know if you’d like to go to the drive-in tonight. They’re playing kid friendly movies tonight. Including  _ The Sound of Music _ .”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Clarke hums to herself in thought. Closing her eyes as Lexa plays with a blonde curl as if it’ll get her to say yes quicker. The Polis Drive-in is one of her favorite places to be. One of the few things they had to do in the country town. Ever since the mall closed down anyway. It helps that Lexa’s sister, Anya, owns it. The eldest Woods had taken it upon herself to restore the place to it’s former glory and restore it she did.

 

“Okay. We’ll go but Agnes has to finish her homework first.” She finally admits and Lexa jumps up excitedly. Rushing into the house and letting the screen door close with a loud thud behind her. Her voice carrying through the house again as she is no doubt yelling up the stairs to their daughter to finish her homework. The dog barking first in response.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa doesn’t hesitate to park her red 1970 mustang nearly in the middle of the lot. The top already down and the dog hopping out to chase Agnes across the grass. Her warm laughter filling the air as Lexa lays her arm across the back of Clarke’s seat. Smiling at her happily.

 

“This is going to be great.”

 

“And you’re making me wonder who this outing is really for. I know how you are about this movie and Julie Andrews.” Clarke lifts her hand to lace her fingers through Lexa’s where they rest at her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her hand.

 

“Agnes wanted to see this movie.”

 

“Sure she does.”

 

“She just ran off because she wants to play with Ingrid before it starts.” Lexa nods at their friends in the car that pulls up next to them. Raven raising a hand in greeting after she’s cut the engine. Her girlfriend stepping out but rounding the car to slip into the backseat of Lexa’s car. Flipping her dark brunette over her shoulders as she settles. “Hey O.”

 

Octavia is their good friend. Someone that Clarke grew up with. Lexa played softball with her in college. The woman a ball of energy that seemed endless. Always running off on some adventure with her mechanic girlfriend and their dog, Zero. She grins from the backseat, scooting forward to the edge of the seat to throw her arms over Lexa and Clarke both.

 

“‘Sup guys. How's the boring married life with kids?”

 

“It’s not boring.” Lexa defends and Clarke rolls her eyes. “It’s very exciting. You’d like it oreo.”

 

“Okay Lexus.” She replies sarcastically. “How’s the kid?”

 

“Great. She made the softball team.” Lexa tells her proudly. She had worked hard to help Agnes get there. It didn’t hurt that Lexa coached the team either but she hadn’t done it out of love for her own child. She treated her like she was any other kid looking to get on the team.

 

“Sounds.. Boring.” Octavia pats her head and hops out of the car. “I’m going for popcorn. You two want anything while I’m up there?”

 

“Surprise us.” Clarke answers for Lexa. Her wife glaring at Octavia and their friend takes off. Slipping her arm around Raven’s waist. The blonde waiting until they are out of earshot to turn to Lexa. “Raven bought a ring.” She blurts out.

 

“What!” Lexa’s green eyes widen as she hurriedly stares into blue in disbelief. “She did?”

 

“Yes. She drove up to the city and bought it while O was on her hiking trip with Lincoln. I have no idea when she plans to ask but act surprised when O tells you she’s engaged.”

 

“Are you sure she’d say yes?”

 

“Of course I’m sure Lex. O loves Raven with everything she’s worth. She’d go to the ends of the earth to see her smile. She will love her until her last breath and further still.” Clarke glances down at the ring on Lexa’s finger. Just a simple silver band but on the inside it reads the date that they met and ends with an infinity symbol. The same engraved on Clarke’s ring. An idea they’d agreed on because they knew what they were to each other. They knew that the universe kept them tied through endless lifetimes. “Just like you love me and I love you.”

 

“Are you saying they’re..”

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t know. She and Lincoln are like two peas in a pod that’s for sure but so are she and Rae.” She sighs, turning to lean her back into the dip between Lexa’s body and arm. “It doesn’t matter though. They’re happy and that’s what matters most here.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“When am I not?”

 

“Well.. there was that one time.”

 

“One time Lexa. One time.” She frowns at her wife but Lexa kisses her softly. “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“And I love you too.” She kisses her again but they break apart when a mass of fur jumps into the backseat. The dog quickly followed by Agnes. Thin arms wrapping her dog with a giggle. “Is Anya here Aggy?”

 

“Yes ma.” Agnes peers at her with one light blue eye as her face is half buried in the red fur of the dog. “She gave me a popsicle and Mars a doggy treat.” Mars yips at her name being said. “Okay.. she gave Mars two treats.”

 

“Aunt An spoils her doesn’t she Aggy.” Clarke cuts in. Twisting in her seat to pet Mars with a smirk and Agnes nods. Pulling away from Mars to grin at her mom. A smile Clarke returns. Her heart swelling with the love she feels for her ten year old. She remembers the day she and Lexa adopted the little girl. Almost five years ago. Her birthday being that fateful day. Meeting the girl with shy blue eyes and dark hair. Clutching a worn bear in tiny dark arms. They met her and they just knew. They met her and instantly loving her the way Agnes deserved to be loved.

 

“She said she’ll steal her the first chance she gets.”

 

“We’d just have to steal her back wouldn’t we?”

 

“Yes!” Agnes hugs Mars again. The two were absolutely inseparable. Agnes picking the husky lab mix at the shelter herself. Becoming instantly attached to the creature. Naming the stray after her favorite doctor. Giving her the doctor’s nickname. “Mars is mine and I am hers. We love each other.” She mumbles into her thick fur.

 

“Do you think Mars will like this movie?” Lexa asks turning in her seat too. “There aren’t in dogs in it but what do you think?”

 

“I think she’ll like it. There is singing. There is dancing and Mars likes both of those things.”

 

“How do you know there’s singing and dancing if you’ve never seen it?” Clarke asks, glancing at Lexa but her wife turns back around. Sliding down into her seat.

 

“Ma sings this song when she starts to miss you. Adds your name into it. She dances too. Mars dances with her sometimes.” She giggles sitting back in her seat. “Don’t you ma?”

 

“No.”

 

“Liar. Mom, ma is a liar!” She points at Lexa and Clarke laughs. Throwing her arms around Lexa lovingly. “Tell the truth ma!”

 

“Okay okay! I sing the favorite things song and add your name whenever I miss you.” She admits with a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Sometimes those long shifts at the hospital get to me love.”

 

“Oh babe. That’s so cute!” She kisses her cheek. Pressing a second kiss to Agnes’ cheek when she stands up at the back of Lexa’s seat. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“I have a terrible singing voice!”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Still cute.”

 

“Still incredibly gay.” A new voice speaks up behind them and Clarke glances over her shoulder at the newcomer. Lexa’s sister standing there with a bag of popcorn and a smirk. Her dirty blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun as she leans over the side of Lexa’s car. Wrapping her arms around Agnes when the girl slides over to her. “And there is my favorite neice!”

 

“Didn’t you just see her An?” Lexa looks over at her sister. Receiving a half hearted glare.

 

“Yes but I missed her in the time we were apart!” She kisses the crown of her head before pulling back. “Now Aggy. Remember what I said about this movie?”

 

“Yes! If I sing a song you’ll give me a free ticket to Mary Poppins next week!”

 

“What if I sing a song An?”

 

“You’re still paying Lex.”

 

“What!”

 

“Agnes is my favorite. She’s replacing you as my sister. That’s final.” She tells her with a straight face and Agnes gasps.

 

“Ma!”

 

“She’s kidding Aggy.”

 

“That’s what you think.” She pats Agnes’ head before backing away from the car. “Enjoy the movie guys.”

 

“Thanks An.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sings loudly as Lexa drives them home. The wind in her hair and a smaller voice mirroring hers from the backseat. The sound of their voices coupled with the hum of the car’s engine echoing across fields. Headlights breaking the darkness ahead of them. Clarke isn’t worried about anyone hearing them. The road quiet and quieter still when Lexa pulls into the gravel driveway of their old farmhouse. Light bouncing off of chipped white paint and filling the darkness of empty windows when it comes to a stop beneath the oak tree.

 

Mars jumps out first. Sniffing the grass behind the tree as Lexa and Clarke step out. Lexa immediately plucking up Agnes where she leans against the car door sleepily. Her tired voice still singing the song that Clarke hums softly. Keys in hand and unlocking the front door before letting Lexa pass her with a now sleeping girl. Following her up worn wood stairs but she pauses in the doorway to her bedroom.

 

Lexa sets her down carefully in her twin bed. Pulling off her shoes before tucking her between the light green sheets. The girl immediately burying her face into her pillow and remaining asleep despite Mars jumping up to lay at the foot of her bed. Head resting on Agnes’ legs and tail thumping against the mattress when Lexa pets her head before turning to go. Turning on the light beside Clarke and taking her hand.

 

“She’s completely out.” Lexa murmurs pulling Clarke into their bedroom. Leaving the door cracked before turning on the lights. “Did you have fun tonight?”

 

“I did. I’m glad we went.”

 

“Me too. She was so cute trying to learn the words to all the songs then trying to sing them to Anya.” She sits on the bed. Kicking off her shoes before laying back against the covers. “But now we have plans for next Friday.”

 

“We do don’t we..” Clarke murmurs. Curling up next to Lexa on the bed. Wrapping her arms around her middle and pressing a kiss to her neck. “Maybe we should make it a weekly thing.”

 

“I second that. Pretty sure Agnes would agree as well. At least until she hits puberty and decides other teenagers are more her thing than her parents.”

 

“I doubt that. She’s such a ma’s girl.” She murmurs into warm skin. Smiling at herself because it’s so very true. Agnes takes after Lexa. She reads as much as Lexa does almost. Playing softball to be near her too. They are both brilliant. Quiet at times because they get so wrapped up in their minds that they forget the world around them exists. “I love you both so much.”

 

“We love you too.” Lexa falls silent before she shifts. Propping herself up on her elbow to look down at Clarke. Fingers sifting through soft blonde curls. “Anya would be such a good mom though.”

 

“She’d be amazing. She’s so good with Agnes. I wouldn’t be surprised if she became a movie nerd just because of Anya. They talk about movies whenever they’re together. It’s so cute.”

 

“Yeah. Anya tried with me but it just wouldn’t catch. I think I was too interested in other things to care.”

 

“More interested in girls you mean?”

 

“Maybe.. But now I’m married to this amazing woman. Someone I love with all my heart and gods.. She’s so smart. So passionate. So beautiful. I got so lucky.” She kisses Clarke’s forehead. “So very lucky.”

 

“Think I’m the lucky one babe.”

 

“We both got lucky.. Especially with Agnes. I’m glad we made that decision.”

 

“Me too babe, me too.” She falls silent a moment. Looking up into green eyes that fill with a deep love for her. Eyes that she’d seen a thousand times before but all before she even met her. Eyes that followed her lifetimes. That always loved her no matter where they were and she smiles at her. Raising a hand to cup her cheek lovingly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

  
Lexa sighs and lays back down beside her. Pulling Clarke into her warmly. Tucking her head closely to hers and breaths in the smell of her shampoo. Clarke knows she shouldn’t let them fall asleep in the bed like this. That they should change and get into bed properly but with Lexa around her like this she can’t make herself do it. She doesn’t want to lose the feeling of love that pumps through her veins with each beat of Lexa’s heart. Her heartbeat that she feels when she lays her hand over her chest just above it. Lexa’s breath slowing as she falls asleep and Clarke follows her soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just me trying to get rid of my writer's block.


End file.
